Originalshipping: Music Challenge
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Red X Green, Originalshipping. Random songs used. Read at your own risk. Nothing too explicit. R&R?


**Based on this music challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3.****Write a ****drabble ****related ****to ****each ****song ****that ****plays. ****You ****only ****have ****the ****time ****frame ****of ****the ****song ****to ****finish ****the ****drabble ****you ****start ****when ****the ****song ****starts, ****and ****stop ****when ****it's ****over. ****No ****lingering ****afterwards! **_(I__'__m __limited __with __time, __which __I __am __not __good __at,__so __if __something __doesn__'__t __make __sense, __it__'__s __because __I__'__m __under __pressure. And I'm writing the way I interpret the song.)_

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Who Knew- Pink<strong>

They were the perfect couple. It was rare to see them fight, to argue, to be in pain. So that day, was just a shocker.

"We have to break up," Green said sternly to Red.

"Wh-What?" Red said, unable to believe the words that just came out of his lover's mouth. Why was Green saying such things? Didn't he love him?

"I'm sorry, I found someone else…someone better," Green said.

"But…" Red didn't know what to say. Green kissed him one last time before he left Red, alone on Mt. Silver, the place where Green was the one to confess to him.

Red stood there, and before he knew it, he was crying. There was no way he could hold it in.

"Green!" Red shouted, it was the loudest he had ever spoken in his life.

"I'll never forget you!"

**2. If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickleback**

Red was going to die. Today was his last day, so he had to live it to his fullest, which meant being with the one he loved.

Green.

"Hey, Red!" Green smiled warmly and brought him into an embrace.

"Hey, Green," Red said in his low voice.

Red had planned to do everything with Green today. He wanted to have fun with him, even if he knew Green would see it as a friendly activity. He hurried to get things done, such as play pokemon games, watch a movie, and even spend time with everyone else.

"Whoa! I've never seen you so in a hurry!" Green exclaimed. What was up with him?

Red led Green to the beach, the sun was setting and the scenery was beautiful. This would be where he would confess.

"Green…" Red said. He would do it. "I love you."

"Red…" Green was speechless, but lost his voice when their lips met. He could see the tears in Red's eyes and couldn't understand why he looked so sad on the way home.

**3. Monster- Lady Gaga **_(setting-a club or dance, whichever you prefer)_

Those red glowing beautiful eyes that shined through the night. The green eyes staring into them could have sworn this man looked familiar. Was it because he was a well-known bad boy? No, there had to be another reason.

"Hey, Leaf," Green shrugged his friend.

"What is it, Green?" Leaf asked as she continued dancing.

"Who is that?" Green asked pointing to the boy standing against the wall. He was covered in the shadows and his red eyes captivated Green.

"Oh, that's Red," She said and was taken away by another boy named Ethan to dance with.

"Red?" Did that name sound familiar as well?

Apparently, Red noticed the stare from Green and walked up to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. Without saying anything, Red began to dance with him and before Green knew, he was in a bed, lying awake next to him.

What had he done to him? Was Green aware of such acts he committed? Then, he remembered he had seen this man before. He remembered him as the monster in bed.

**4. Here (In Your Arms)- Hellogoodbye**

Red loved it when Green embraced him. Green didn't need Red to say anything about it; he loved being able to hold Red.

The two usually stood on Mt. Silver, it was what Red preferred anyway, and Green learned to enjoy it as well. He found some advantages for being on a snowy mountain, isolated from the rest of the world.

They could do whatever they wanted without having to worry about fangirls and their cameras.

When a blizzard happened, it was the best time, even if it was freezing them. They shared their body heat, and when they kissed, it felt wonderful to have something warm press against each other. Snuggling together, under a blanket, Green still managed to wrap Red in his arms. When it got late, they both lied down, still in the same position. They were warm and they were happy, together.

**5. Leave Out All the Rest- Linkin Park**

Red had realized he hadn't accomplished anything good in his life. Everything he had done caused others to hate him, despise him, even if they didn't show it. No one would really miss Red; they would just see the impossible obstacle to be gone.

"Green, will you remember me?" Red asked turning to him.

"Of course I will, you should know that," Green said, reassuring his friend.

Red knew Green meant that, but it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. What would he remember of Red? Which memories would he cherish?

"If I disappear…will you promise to only remember the good memories between us?" Red asked. Green confused nodded.

"But why? It's not like you're going to disappear."

Red gave him a sad smile.

"Isn't it better to remember the good things about a person rather then the evil they have committed?"

**6. Who I am Hates Who I've Been (Acoustic)- Relient K **_(This is also inspired from some theories I've read)_

Red never really liked how he acted when he was in Kanto. Why? Because he hurt Green, so much.

It was bad enough that Red always won against his rival, I mean, Green never won one battle against him. Shouldn't that make him happy? It should, but Red just felt depressed. He even beat Green after he just won against Lance, the last of the Elite Four.

That wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was when he found out about Green's Pokemon. What HE had done to it. How HE had killed it. How it was HIS fault Green mourned over his beloved Pokemon.

Red stood at Mt. Silver, hating who he had been and not being who he truly was.

**7. Crazy Possessive- Kaci Battaglia **_(I wanted to make this longer)_

Red noticed how Leaf was getting comfortable around Green, a bit too comfortable. Didn't she know? Green was his and no one else's.

"Red, I think you're overreacting. That's just the way Leaf is," Green said.

Is he defending that bitch? This is going to get serious, Red thought with pure hatred.

Leaf had wanted to take both of the boys out for a little party, except all that time, she was all over Green, her lips so close to his, her body touching his body. Red clenched his fists.

Green was the only one he ever loved. Green was his. He'd make sure of it.

"So, what did you want, Red?" Leaf asked innocently as Red asked to talk to her in private.

"Stay away from, Green," He ordered.

"What?" She asked confused.

Red punched the wall, causing a hole to appear, his knuckles bleeding. He was serious.

**8. I'm Just Your Problem (Cover)- Adriana Figueroa**

Red wasn't the greatest when it came to feelings. He had problems talking, which led constant disagreements between him and Green.

To Red, Green seemed like he needed to be treated better and Red just didn't know how to satisfy him.

He felt like he was just a constant nuisance to Green. He didn't mean to say such things when he spoke, it just came out. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he just say sorry to Green? Why? Why does Red want to apologize?

**9. Closer- Nine Inch Nails**

Red couldn't help it. He just HAD to do it. He couldn't contain his urge, not any longer, especially since his recent encounter with Green.

Red had accidentally seen Green naked. He had thought of surprising him by visiting him instead of the other way around. It would be a surprise, and of course, it was. Red had entered into Green's house, unannounced, and Green was barely walking out of the shower.

He saw everything.

"Green," Red said almost seductively. This was it. "I'm sorry, but…I just can't hold back…"  
>"What do you mean, Red?" Green questioned as he noticed the boy blush and slowly move closer to him.<p>

Red didn't answer; instead he pushed his lips onto his and then added some tongue action. Green was shocked at this sudden display of affection. The two weren't even going out!

Green tried to push him off, but couldn't. Red was just too strong. Slowly, Red began to undress Green as he struggled against it. Soon, Red had begun thrusting himself into Green. Green didn't know what to do. Accept or Decline?

Once Red started, he couldn't get enough of it.

Red was in love with Green and the sex that came with it.

**10. Viva la Vida- Coldplay **_(I had issues with this one)_

Green was the champion. Until Red came along. He stole his title from him. Green didn't even have it for an hour.

As his grandfather led Red to the Champion's Hall, Green left, dejected. That should have been him.

Walking home, Green reminisced about his adventures throughout Kanto. He beat Red to every gym, he was always first, but could never beat him.

Green always had a short span of victory before Red came in and took it away from him.

Green would never hold a title as long as Red was around, but how could he get rid of Red? His friend. His rival.

Instead of looking to the past, maybe, Green thought, he should look to the future. Just as he thought that, he swore that his world just got a little bit lighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: 8 is from Adventure Time. 9 was actually a remix with Mario effects, but I just used the original instead or else I would have had to add something from the Mario series. (I can't write sexy scenes! I'm sorry!) There is no special set themeplaylist; this is completely random thanks to itunes.**

**By the way, can you do instrumental songs for this? And if you don't know the songs, go to Youtube, it knows all.**


End file.
